vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
104456-morning-coffeerabbitrabbit-edition-1814-page-3
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3 Content Thing is... we don't have monsoon season! XD This is typical Tasmanian winter weather, at least on the west coast! Have never seen snow down here, though. Have now! | |} ---- ---- ---- Scott Cast "Hugs of Awesome" It is Super effective! *hugs* | |} ---- Hug me too!! | |} ---- Roled 20, Critical success!!! | |} ---- I'd hug you. Both real and Rocio you. | |} ---- Aw wee =^.^= | |} ---- I will drink as I stream just for you.....I mean to document the Simon Says interactions of a human being with a 5th of vodka in him :D EDIT: Not sure what happened to the background here so red text | |} ---- People hate brony's or however you spell it. I think Chillia is actually a female... maybe? I don't know... either way, it's a pony. But my first day in Wildstar there was a huge zone discussion of brony hate. | |} ---- yup I tried logging in this morning before work kept getting network error :/ | |} ---- ---- *Scott Casts Hugs Of Awesome" again It is still Super Effective *hugs* | |} ---- *gives Rocio a stare with her icy, Mordesh eyes* "No. I've never been here before in my life." *she turns and walks away* You said the word "Magicka". You realize this make you my most favoritest person in the whole world, right? :D Even when it's on sale for $2.49 I STILL can't get anyone to buy it, but I love it. | |} ---- I have no idea what it is... I will look at it. | |} ---- It's so awesome! | |} ---- I never got anyone to play multiplayer either. I played through it solo and thought it was fun. | |} ---- *hangs head* forever alone | |} ---- ---- <3 :P | |} ---- psh. you're in the Morning Coffee thread. FTFY | |} ---- It's a fun game even solo, but the multiplayer is where it's the best. I love "accidentally" killing friends and laughing about it. It gets so chaotic with 4 people. xD | |} ---- I've been trying to get people to play with me! The other guildie that likes it is far too busy now and the rest are... Idk what their problem is. I bought it for everyone! Maybe we could get peepz together and play once in a while? Magicka circle! | |} ---- Yes we should! | |} ---- I'll pick it up and give it a go, why not. | |} ---- I'm out of them too... Noooooooooooooo... Cupcake cupcake cupcake! Lol. | |} ---- It's because most like to assume that bornies, along with furries, like to do very questionable things to animals, as well as children. I personally don't get it... Yeah, there are some freaks in the fandom, but all fandoms have their weird-o's. Bronies and the like are just so 'abnormal' that it attracts a lot of focus. People would see them in a much better light if the media actually put the spotlight on the good, awesome things the community does, rather than the escapades of the creeps. The community is actually VERY talented. | |} ---- ---- ---- All I sense is a whole bunch of images that all spell out WRECKED. Like a car accident with a hot lady next to it. Miley Cyrus with a hammer. The cover of a romance novel called wrecked. Google wrecked. Gets funny. | |} ---- <.< >.> *puts on hazmat suit* | |} ---- Rocio sighs. "I need a pretty Aurin or a hot human or a gorgeous Granok" He goes to sit down and grumbles. | |} ---- Just be sure to create this out of topic area lol | |} ---- OMG! Hahahahahahaha!!! *high fives* | |} ---- ---- I offered you three Aurin. You're too picky. :-P PS. I'd make an Aurin on Evindra but I'm bitter Lorelei is taken. | |} ---- I know a cute lil Human Female Doctor. Maybe I can pass Rocio's number to her. ;) | |} ---- Ahmmm it'd be in private messages. Not exposing that to the people of the forums *shiver* | |} ---- Does the Granok have to be... *wait for it* gneiss? ;) | |} ---- ---- I got an awesome result but can't post for fear Chillia will slap me. It's tasteful but yeahhhhhhhh | |} ---- Ohhhhhhhh. Want. | |} ---- No DC today. | |} ---- Yeah i have to be good... my venting yesterday got me into some hot water. XD | |} ---- awesome trailer is awesome :D | |} ---- Rocio laughs at the joke! "I do like them! Exotic beauties..." He sighs dreamily, flipping through the "Aurin picture" thread. | |} ---- Well, you had to be brought from the edge, man, you even deleted characters. I think you need a day to chill in a spa or something. Or more time spent oogling what you get from wrecked+curves. | |} ---- "Ooh a docotor... " he pauses " wait she's not going to sedate me and do some crazy experiment...?" | |} ---- ---- Yeah a nice day to just relax would be fantastic,,,, Ohh wow... why did I do that..nice but on Work computer...*history>clear history* | |} ---- Not that kind of Doctor. the fixes people's wounds kind. | |} ---- Brbgettinghurt | |} ---- Speaking of they broke some of Doc's Clinic with resizes, I'm gonna have to fix it up tonight. | |} ---- Haha *High Fives* I will have to do this. | |} ---- You need to upgrade your skills. Incognito mode chrome. But we can still track where you've been, we just don't give enough shits. Info brought to you by your local IT department. Lol. Just don't let the boss see your screen. | |} ---- I need you to punch me. | |} ---- Careful, more of your pieces might fall off. But, I suppose if you find that doctor... heh | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm not a mordesh" :( | |} ---- Well...marketing campaigns for grape juice just got a lot trickier. | |} ---- You know Axis Pheydra?? she's so hoooot in the face and that walk :wub: | |} ---- *cupcake* My bad. Apparently my optical sensors need recalibration! | |} ---- Poo indeed! I was on late, only saw the first page. :lol: | |} ---- I'm glad I got that first post in! | |} ---- *Riddley looks down and pulls out his Great Sword* With this? *Points to Sword* | |} ---- Wait...you wouldn't want a sexy female doctor to sedate you or do some umm crazy experiment? If not can I take your place? lol | |} ---- At the risk of killing the thread for an hour (again) Here's my puppy post, in case you didn't see it. I wanted to cheer up the OP so he wouldn't be so grouchy. | |} ---- ---- "Well if it's that sort of experiment sedation would be bummer." He sighs. "But usually they aren't that pleasant." | |} ---- I just noticed it, I wanted to read all the whining. Funny though, they think I'm part of ya'lls clique I'm just a random who snuggled her way in here! | |} ---- You can snuggle with all of us anytime you want Nil. :3 | |} ---- ---- Due to the lack of options... I will snuggle with you. | |} ---- Every time I see the dentist, I get sedated and that dental hygienist always places her boobs right on my face (seriously, I'm still trying to determine if this is normal because it seems to happen with every dental hygienist I've had since I was a kid, boobs right in face, not that I'm complaining. Damn talking about boobs again, so narrow minded I am. boobs). I can barely feel it but hot dang I'm grinning! | |} ---- I'm not having any disconnect problems over on Thunderfoot. I've been gaming pretty much all "weekend" (Thurs / Fri) on my stalker. Got to level 37. Did some revamping of my abilities and amps. Picked up a couple very cool new costume sets (well, not really costumes, but I made them into costumes!). Picked up a ton of items I was missing such as amps and recipes. Now if I could only figure out the perfect mail app for my new Android phone, I would be set. WTB Unified Inbox and the ability to move messages between folders from it. :( Every mail app I've tried so far has something that's a dealbreaker for me. Sigh. -T. | |} ---- ---- *is still snuggling with Nillie* =^o^= | |} ---- Britain's Got Talent? Is that a copy of America's got talent, or is that the other way around? | |} ---- ---- Whoa... that's a story sir. XD | |} ---- Yeey :D This popped up on my fb feed. It's really sweet. Some things that come out of that show are really touching. :) :D Yey snuggles! *pulls Koala back in and pats his head* | |} ---- Does anyone else imagine the pile of Furs snuggle fest the Draken are having in Celestion in the thread now? | |} ---- ---- fine...*snuggles with his own shadow* Did you know there are 10 different types of people? Those who understand binary numbers and those who do not! ha! | |} ---- | |} ---- It's okay, you're not alone. A few of us just kinda sneaked in hoping no one would notice. I didn't use the forums during beta, I was late to the disco. | |} ---- That's awesome. | |} ---- It feels like I just came back from the front. Just have this thousand-yard stare, wondering how we survived. | |} ---- |} That's all I got out of it. And he's an architect, I think. Way to go Vic. Watch some shows or something. | |} ---- ---- IIRC, Britain's was first. As someone also in the architecture field, I hear ya. Our clients pull last minute deadlines out of their butts all the time, and my boss refuses to educate them on how long some of these processes take. I've also had coworkers ignore deadlines, and then it somehow becomes my problem to fix at the last minute. It's not fun, but it is satisfying to get through it. I was on the phone with one of our clients, and we were discussing the timeframe for a 3D model of a tenant space, and he said to me "Can't you just press a button and automatically generate it from the floor plan?" /facepalm /shamelessplug Hire me, and I'll come help. :D | |} ---- ---- Time for a parade! Something about a hospital and something about building thingies. /hurray! You won! :D B) | |} ---- Oooh no. Vic might shoot me. I'm one of those guys who screws with architect plans with things like.. "Blast resistant windows requests" and "You see this doorway here? Yea. We need to re-enforce it.. and add another one." lol | |} ---- Specialized requests make projects fun and interesting. Unless you're pulling that stuff out of thin air the day before the plans are due, it's not a problem. | |} ---- It's easy to forget you're an aurin sometimes ;) I kinda lurked in the background. I was wounded from the battlenet forums and didn't want a repeat of the abuse. But seeing these coffee threads made me brave. <3 this community I remember my first post in a coffee, I was already kind of friends with Olivar and he brought me a cup of tea :) Thanks for the great night guys. We got silver stormtalon, it was a blast. And just had a spontaneous rp event at Nili's home again. This time Karaoke :D *curls up in her bed* | |} ---- Hey ! I know Nil too.. we made friends on the Wildstar creative forum thingy.. :D and yeah.. hstory of Britains got talent.. Simon Cowel wanted to do it in the USA after he realized what a market it was for scouting money/talent .. =) the guy's got a big ego. and even smaller T-shirts.. but he knows how to spot a talent and market value.. for sure. Edit : ooo.. looks like the other thread ran it's course eh ? Edited August 2, 2014 by ArkQ | |} ---- Depends on when I get involved, sadly. I'm sure you've seen that example plenty of times. Someone has a design, buys the land and then you guys have to be like "Yea. That can't go there. You're on wetlands." ..or.. something. There was one time, the building foundation was poured and steel was being raised when they called me. Everyone went home pissed. | |} ---- ---- Oh! OH! Goin' for a 2-fer! | |} ---- Because in uneducated minds, that which you do not understand must be bad. Also rp-ers have more fun. Can't allow that. | |} ---- That's a sign of someone not doing their homework, resulting in a major screwup. The architect's office and civil engineer's office should have both been in touch with whoever had jurisdiction over the site before the project even started. In fact, how did they start the project without municipal involvement? The fact that it was a conservation district (or whatever it was) should have come up at some point. That's almost always on the forms for permitting projects, at very least. | |} ---- ---- I will say this. The amounf of knuckle dragging mouth breathers I have encountered in game has dropped by a drastic margin since relocating to Evindra. I even had someone *gasp* interact with me after joining a party today. | |} ---- LOL /join "Hi" *crickets* | |} ---- That, and the new one are doomed. Discussion of forum moderation is against the rules. | |} ---- I always get people who talk! And often they've been pvp people and nice and work hard and cooperate and no throwing tantrums. I got a few idiots but most of those leave in silence. I loved leveling group content. It might also be that I'm intimidating :-P I get told that all the time. | |} ---- *Riddley opens up his big arms* Friend can snuggle with me. I built fire just now. It is warm. | |} ---- It was literally a cluster *cupcake* The architect's plans were drawn up for a different location but MOVED without letting. CE.. it was a mess with them. Emails that stated one thing, drawn up for another, and basically.. two people thought two different things and approved two RADICALLY different things. Then, they bring me in. First problem was flame resistance in the environment. Secondly.. SOGGY ground will NOT hold 400 tons of vehicle. | |} ---- Someone pm this to Chillia. Needs to be her avatar! | |} ---- No way Dea you're a ball of fluff Kittens and Rainbows! :3 Those people just be hatin' | |} ---- I think Scott is jonesing for some Dea hugs, lol. | |} ---- *starts crying* T-T | |} ---- Ugh. Yeah, it sounds like at the point you stepped in, the mess was already well established. And soggy soil will most definitely hold 400 tons of vehicle. Just not above ground. ;) | |} ---- ---- *pets on head, and hands a S'More* | |} ---- Rocio, dude, man up! I'll give you a Mordesh friend hug and awkward pat on the back. That's no way to get ladies! | |} ---- :D everyone loves hugs.. unless you're a Germaphobe or really weird. Hugs are by far one of the most comforting embraces one can offer. IMHO! *nods* | |} ---- ---- *accepts the pat and noms the s'more*. We've gotta get more awesome female avatars in this thread. | |} ---- Britain came first. It's another Simon Cowell thing like pop idol and x factor. They start off in Britain and then he moves it to America to add to his growing mountain of gold. | |} ---- You're right. I just reached a low point... | |} ---- Yep. I'd imagine customers of all types pull that crap. We've just gotta stop making our jobs look so easy! ;) EDIT: BTW, please inform your industry that borrowing the job title "architect" makes searching out building architecture job listings a nightmare. Please ask that they desist immediately (at least until I find a new job). :D | |} ---- | |} ---- We have Dominion on Evindra. Olivar can add people to the circle. | |} ---- Oli on vacation for three weeks and sub lapsed until then. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- The lovely ladies, you do not like them?!?!? | |} ---- I love them... :wub: | |} ---- Get in there and chat them up *pushes Rocio until he kind of trips at the foot of the bunny girl* He's all yours ladies! *winks at the ladies and walks off, leaving the cute girls giggling* | |} ---- ---- Dea... *ahem* ...this MIGHT be an example of why people say you're intimidating. :lol: | |} ---- Dream on. Isn't WildStar all about sensible demure attire? I'd never see the end of the threads about unrealistic armor (even if costume) and how it's demeaning women trashy blah blah and more blah. Have fun with that *sigh* | |} ---- ---- You're welcome to those stale coffee from 12 hours ago. :P It's nearing dinner time now (or already past it for the EST people). Tepe should be here soon with more tofu, just in time for me to drizzle some bacon fat on it. | |} ---- Sometimes you gotta get people past their shyness or nothing gets done. I'd rather be intimidating than hear complaints... Get out there and do, I'm just enabling that. Also Rocio should be happy I'm taken. Them ladies sure looked delicious. I can handle two :-D. Lmao | |} ---- Umm... :huh: Okay. Thanks for stopping by. *rocks in rocking chair like old man at Corner store apparently* | |} ---- Well, considering I work for Intel & they actually have the term 'Intel Architecture' trademarked, I doubt that will be happening any time soon. I'll pass your wishes along, however. ;) | |} ---- *sigh* How do you trademark a job title? And how did the architecture profession get jipped out of our own terminology? Our entire profession lost our identity somewhere along the line. :blink: Our profession should have trademarked, copyrighted, patented, and otherwise held a shotgun to the head of anyone who tried to steal the term "architect" a couple hundred years ago when the profession was thought up. lol | |} ---- In case of emergency : http://www.nbcnews.com/business/business-news/professional-cuddler-offers-hugs-hire-f2D11650793 :D | |} ---- Oh I know, I got strung up pretty bad for suggesting more skin in Beta haha! | |} ---- Well, to he fair its not so much a job title as a specific way we design & develop our processors. And the term architecture is appropriate as we are designing a structure of sorts. We even use AutoCad sometimes! | |} ---- Niceeee Niceeee. | |} ---- If only I was as lucky as Rocio... *sighs in his corner* | |} ---- Hey! You forgot the cream and sugar! /wait... No? More for me! Mmmmmm sugar..... | |} ---- And me! Can not drink black coffee. | |} ---- I agree! Black coffee shouldn't even be thing. :P Cream and sugar is the way to go! Also: I changed my avatar! :D *stealth mode, activate* | |} ---- Ha me too! I like Russian space themed art from the 50's and 60's. | |} ---- I'll never forget the first cup of coffee I had when I got back state-side from Afghanistan out of active duty USMC. I had completely forgotten what a 'fresh' cup of coffee tasted like. No lie - when we were short-supplied, they would sometimes run the same grounds over & over to prolong the supply. There wasn't enough suger & creamer to combat that horri-bad taste... | |} ---- I like it. :P Mine is... Powerpuff Girls--ish? I felt like making something since my hand is keeping me from being able to play the game well tonight. :P Since I can't really draw tonight either, I decided to make something out of easy shapes. xD | |} ---- ugh! Using the same coffee grounds over and over tastes so bad. Even using the same ground twice is gross. I bet that was really really gross. :( | |} ---- I like both of your Avatars! (Out of Likes still) | |} ---- Lol, gross would have been a few steps above what this was. | |} ---- I'm out of likes too... but thanks! | |} ---- I'd cuddle with you but I am unfortunately male. | |} ---- No excuses! *points to cuddle pile* | |} ---- Lol that's a cute avatar | |} ---- | |} ---- Thanks! :D | |} ---- I'm out of likes, Tex! x.x Stop! xD | |} ---- I saw someone made another "I hate the Morning Coffee Thread" ... uh ... thread. How did that go? :lol: | |} ---- The thread went alright. Pretty civil. The OP was the same guy who always hates Morning coffee, but it wasn't -terrible- overall. We talked to a lot of people outside the thread and invited new people to come join us. Then the mods deleted it. So someone made another thread asking why the first thread was deleted. That thread went a little worse because that OP was unhappy the first thread got deleted. Nothing horrible though. We've had worse hate threads. :P | |} ---- Do we honestly seem that intimidating or unapproachable? I mean, I understand we are kind of a "clique" (though an open and growing one) ... but we certainly aren't bullies in here. I think it might have to do with the fact we're all (to one degree or another) positive about the game. It only takes two "coffee regulars" disagreeing with the same person before it seems like we're ganging up on people. Given the oddly antisocial nature of the average gamer, it's easy to see where we might seem like an on-line posse on occasion. Naturally, people with bad attitudes or who are having a hard time and throwing a tantrum ... they just want to see the world burn. Our camaraderie only further infuriates them, since we have solidarity and they are (usually) just one screaming voice. Meh. I dunno. I really like most of the regular forumites - even the ones I don't always agree with. It's the "logged in one time so I can scream my face off and get really mad when anyone disagrees with me" crowd we have to just dodge or engage in a more positive way. Or ... you know ... just ignore them. | |} ---- You're all mean. And Furry. And a thread with people discussing things has no part of general discussion. This forum is for CARABINE PLZ FIX posts only. | |} ---- *cuddles up there with Rocio, not wanting his friend to get too cold* | |} ---- Oh well such is life. Seems if they don't have fun with something no one can. Makes sense. | |} ---- I like this more. | |} ---- ---- Exactly! I'd like this, but I'm still out. :P Some people set their sights on even the smallest thing. It's not worth engaging them in this case. EDIT: being without likes is such a powerless feeling... | |} ---- We aim to please. Welcome to nexus cupcake! | |} ---- And now I'm hungry and no cupcakes! Hmmmm | |} ---- *shares the chocolate chip toffee bars the wife made earlier* Enjoy! | |} ---- Ya I don't understand....after all...we all float down here. | |} ---- You constantly condescend to those you do not see eye to eye with. Not to mention, the entire point of those locked/deleted posts is that your thread is Off-Topic. Why is it so very world ending to have your thread moved where it belongs? Is the location the heart and soul of this daily thread, or are all of you? To much to click a few buttons on the mouse to navigate elsewhere? Your sense of self importance is so very amusing Mr. 6.7 350 pounds. Grr, so scary. | |} ---- ---- I have cookies is that better? | |} ---- STOP EATING MY SESAME CAKE! | |} ---- ---- Both of these pictures... I don't even... O.O | |} ---- Hard to believe it's the same guy. Kind of. | |} ---- ....please..for the love of god stop...i'm starting to actually like you. | |} ---- OMG it is! That never clicked with me before... :O | |} ---- I played Frank in the local production once. Once. I make a much better Eddie. B) | |} ---- ......you are unliked...lol. Do we need a pop culture lesson? lol it may take longer than this thread has lol | |} ---- No. I'm good with pop culture normally. xD That's why I'm so surprised I never connected that they were BOTH Tim Curry. Don't ask me why. I don't understand how it happened either. >.< | |} ---- | |} ---- True fact; I have seen in person and/or participated in over 100 productions of the Rocky Horror Picture Show. I know every word to every part of every song and could most likely to this day (20 years later) still pull off a reasonable part. | |} ---- ...mind blown.... | |} ---- Not sure that is something I would hang my hat on, but to each their own. | |} ---- Wait. He was the Devil in Legend too? Woah.. Mind Blown. | |} ---- One of my high school friends was this into it as well. The cult following it has is really impressive. :D I love going to theaters and watching people act it out. :P | |} ---- Heh. The late 80's and early 90's were a riot. :lol: | |} ---- Hey if the high heels and leather fit. You haven't lived until you've gone to a live showing of rocky horror. Best people you will ever meet. I know right. Your welcome. | |} ---- Yes! I love Legend! | |} ---- My brother did good by me when I was growing up in the late 80's/early 90's. Listening to Metallica, Guns N' Roses, Pearl Jam while playing Dragon Warrior 4 on the NES. Ah the memories. | |} ---- I loved Dragon Warrior! I think I only played the original on the NES. But I could never figure out how to get the rainbow bridge to appear so I could fight the final boss. :( I played another one on my Gameboy Color, though. I miss my Gameboy color | |} ---- Gotta trade the old man for a rainbow drop! | |} ---- I was "the first kid on the block" with a copy of the original Legend of Zelda. Man, that game ... it really changed everything. Never played any Zelda after that, though. But the floodgates had been opened. | |} ---- lol Back in the early 90s, Eddie Vedder was my first "crush". I was way young, but I knew how to pick them. :P | |} ---- O.O Rainbow drop??? My stupid friend had me walking around the town for weeks and I never heard of a rainbow drop. :( /middleschooler! | |} ---- Tex, WHAT? I mean, I'm happy for you that you played the original Legend of Zelda. But NONE after that? How did you live your whole life and never at least -try- Ocarina of Time? | |} ---- I bet everyone was at your house then. I only got that first kid status with Sega's Mortal Kombat 2. Learning all the fatalities with 6 other kids in my tiny room, on my tiny 13in TV. Dear god I am falling into the Morning Coffee trap. | |} ---- That and SNES Link to the Past. | |} ---- I loved the Zelda game for Wii, mastering shooting from the horse was amazing. | |} ---- *places hands up defensively* I've never played -any- of them... | |} ---- If I had Likes left, I would have liked that. Yes! And A Link to the Past. Tex, we need to talk about this. Eating cake with Shirley Manson isn't enough of a life if you haven't played at least these games! | |} ---- Kill the heathen. | |} ---- I think not playing any of them is more understandable than playing just one. It's like potato chips. Who eats JUST ONE CHIP? | |} ---- ---- ---- *shakes head* It's unnatural. It's just WRONG! | |} ---- Fran still lurks, her profile shows she was here yesterday. She should come back and post, was some good times in those topics to see the flames and fire! | |} ---- I loved Zombies Ate My Neighbors! I stole it from my cousins! I mean... I borrowed it... permanently.... In fact I think I have it on the shelf just over there O.O As for Zelda... Tex... Ocarina of Time! You have to at least try that one. And, one of my friends their parents borrowed a NES from the video store and also Zelda. The day they had to return it they bought a NES, not for him but for themselves. His mom and dad probably played Zelda multiple times a year until the last I saw of them when I was like 25 years old... LOL. | |} ---- Lol that was random! | |} ---- ---- Yeah he's so hot. How could you not fall for him in his movies: | |} ---- Don't hate...what they didn't have the heels in your size did they? lol The mans a great actor lol. But ya still can't watch "IT" because of him. lol That "cupcake" freaks me out. ;-) I like you lol | |} ---- OMG so hot. | |} ---- Gah. I'm out of Likes still. >.< And yay! I went from "Unliked" to "Liked". :D | |} ---- ---- August 1st, 2014 - Morning Coffee has officially covered all bases. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Holy shit. I thought i was the only one. I've been enjoying Simon games all the way up on my Medic but now the 2nd time on my Stalker im super over them and that 12 step one tipsy... i failed it 20 times and was so frustrated. Ding. Ding DING . *buzz* Grrrrrrrrr | |} ---- Stalker alert. :ph34r: | |} ---- Fixed. You don't go from a Monitor glow to tanned in a weekend Dea. :P | |} ---- ReconditionedMember Since 05 Apr 2014 Online Last Active Today, 04:43 PM Confirmed. | |} ---- ---- ----